Abused flareon
You could call me a Pokémon fanatic. And a Poképasta fanatic. That's all I will tell you, though. I had got up last Saturday to see $45 on my bedside table. It was about time my mum paid me for cleaning the roof... I had got up to my computer, not knowing what to spend it on. I suddenly had an idea. Pokémon games. I went to Gametraders.com, and I looked at their stock. To my satisfaction, they had a copy of Pokémon Pearl for $40. I could use the leftovers for snacks. I got my pack, put the money in my wallet, my wallet in my pack, and my DS. Before I put it in, I checked if it had charge. It did. Last time I didn't know, and I had to wait until Friday to get my Shiny Giratina. I put in my charger, just in case. I pretty much ran down the stairs. "Mum, I'm going to the shopping center!" I said. "Ok, be back before 6:00pm!" I looked at the watch on my hand. It's 12:30pm, I think I'd only be about an hour. "Can I use some money for taxi money? I'll wash the dishes when I get home!" I could see my mum hesitating. "Fine. Deal." she said. I got $15 out of her purse, and ran to the street. I pulled out my phone, and dialed for a taxi. In less than 5 minutes, a taxi came. The taxi guy drove me to the shopping center, and I gave him the money. This was the time. A.. well... "new" Pokémon game! I ran into the center, making it to Gametraders in about 3-4 minutes. I ran into the store, finding a preowned Pokémon Pearl. I took it up to the counter. "I'll buy this." "M'kay." was all the cashier said. I paid him, and quickly dashed to the supermarket to get some food. I paid for that too, and called a taxi home. I ran up to my bedroom, crashed onto my bed, and fumbled to get the game in. It went in. I turned on the DS, and it started up normally. The game seemed normal. When I went to the "New Game" screen, there was a save file. "GONE." That unsettled me a little bit. What unsettled me a little more? "TIME: 666:13" "BADGES: 0" I was already getting scared. I knew that I should shut the game off before some scary crap happens, but wouldn't curiosity get the best of you as well? I opened the file. It looked as though I was in a place that needed Flash. I didn't know which part of the map I was on. I looked at the Town Map. The map was completely black. Does this mean I was no where? Speaking of the dark, Umbreon was my favourite Eeveelution. I went to look at my party. "JOLTEON: LEVEL 50 - HP 120" Close to Umbreon, but not close enough. "VAPOREON: LEVEL 50 - HP 120" A little closer, I guess... "GLACEON: LEVEL 50 - HP 120" Another Eeveelution? "LEAFEON: LEVEL 50 - HP 120" By now I was getting my hopes up for an Umbreon. "ESPEON: LEVEL 50 - HP 120" An Espeon! Umbreon's counterpart! By now I was DEFENITELY sure I was about to have an Umbreon! "FLAREON: LEVEL 20 - HP 493" Flareon. Not an Umbreon. I was highly disappointed. Not only did I not get an Umbreon, Flareon was one of the weakest Eeveelutions. I looked at Flareon's moveset to see how crappy it was. Perish Song, Nightmare, Destiny Bond, and Struggle. What? I don't even think Flareon can learn any of those moves! And since when did Struggle come as an actual... You know, click-able move!? I looked at everyone else's movesets. They were completely normal. And Nightmare!? It didn't even have another sleep-related move! I looked around the black space for a while. I could access anywhere, and there were wild Pokemon sometimes appearing. I ran from them all, though. But when I thought I was about to reach the maximum level of boredom, I fought. I ran into a Pokemon. "A wild BANETTE appeared!" What? I've only seen Clefairy and Wigglytuff so far! And the Clefairy and Wigglytuff were at about Level 50! Banette's at Level 10! "Go, JOLTEON!" I picked the FIGHT option, and decided to use Thunder. "JOLTEON doesn't want to fight! JOLTEON wants to give FLAREON a chance!" What? No! Flareon doesn't even have good moves! I tried Sand-Attack. "JOLTEON doesn't want to fight! JOLTEON wants to give FLAREON a chance!" I sighed, and used Jolteon's turn for a switch to Vaporeon. "BANETTE used Splash! It didn't have any effect..." Since when did Banette know Splash!? I once again chose the FIGHT option for Vaporeon, and used Ice Beam. "VAPOREON doesn't want to fight! VAPOREON wants FLAREON to try!" It was nearly the same thing. Only a little different. I switched again. Banette used Splash; he seemed to only know Splash. But for the Eeveelutions, it was the same thing, only with little difference. "GLACEON doesn't want to fight! GLACEON thinks it should give FLAREON it's go!" "LEAFEON doesn't want to fight! LEAFEON would like you to swap it for FLAREON!" "ESPEON doesn't want to fight! ESPEON would sacrifice itself for FLAREON!" I stared at shock at Espeon's speech box. Sacrificing?! I sigh. I send out Flareon. The only move it can use is Nightmare! I pick it. "FLAREON is asleep!" I sigh. What next? "BANETTE used Splash!" "FLAREON took damage from it's Nightmare!" It took down 30 HP. What the hell other Eeveelutions? You wanted to give it a turn for this?! "BANETTE feels sympathy! BANETTE will not attack anymore!" What's up with that!? "FLAREON misses UMBREON!" 30 damage. There WAS an Umbreon!?! "BANETTE is sympathizing!" "FLAREON feels neglected!" This left it with 6 HP. What? 30 HP to a move that nearly faints it?! "BANETTE is sympathizing!" "FLAREON feels hated!" That takes away 3 HP. "BANETTE is sympathizing!" "FLAREON wants to die!" It fainted. I heard a distorted Flareon cry, and a horrible screech. I dropped the game on my bed, and covered my ears. The screeching stopped. I looked back up to the game. "FLAREON's life was stolen by Nightmare!" What the hell!? I've read many Poképasta's, with "_____ died" or "_____ was killed" but specifically saying it's life was stolen by a nightmare? What's up with that? The battle ended, to my relief. I hesitantly looked at my party. In Flareon's place, was an Umbreon, nicknamed, "YOURFAULT". I looked at it's sprite with horror. It was a Flareon. It looked like it had Umbreon parts stiched onto it, replacing its Flareon parts. It had Umbreon ears, an Umbreon tail, and even Umbreon paws. What horrified me the most was it's sickening grin. I looked at it's moves, and upon seeing them, I let out a choked sob. "DO YOU" "LOVE" "ME" "YET?" Written by Angel-Chan16 (talk) 07:29, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Generation Four Category:Eeveelutions